


An Unrelenting Hunger

by jrayoh23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Goosebumps - Freeform, Harry wants Draco, M/M, One Shot, Short, draco is being seduced, seduction 101 by Harry James Potter, sort of erotic, sort of nsfw, suggestive af, they flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrayoh23/pseuds/jrayoh23
Summary: Just a small, slightly erotic drabble about our favorite neighborhood wizards, Harry "I am so suave" Potter and Draco "I am so oblvious" Malfoy.This was just a fun short exercise in suggestive writing. Hope you enjoy!





	

_Goosebumps_. Every damn time Draco walked past him in the halls of Hogwarts, he got goosebumps. They spread across his body like the chill of the first autumn night. The first time it happened, Harry had no idea what caused the goosebumps, but they spread from his forearms to his neck, then down his torso, and finally all the way to his toes. It was minutes before it registered. Minutes before Harry understood what his body seemed to know instinctivly. Right before the goosebumps overtook his body, Draco Malfoy had brushed past him in a blur of striking blonde hair. Their arms touched briefly, skin on skin because they both had their sleeves pushed up to the elbows. But it was enough to set Harry’s body aflame. Knowing his body reacted with such ferocity to a quick brush of something as innocent as the pale, velvet skin of Draco’s forearm made Harry’s imagination run rampant with scenarios of other sorts of contact that would elicit a similar, if not exaggerated, response. For this reason alone, Harry made it his daily mission to create scenarios where he could innocently touch Draco. Sitting closer than he needed to in Potions, so their knees would bump under the table. Shamelessly, Harry would press his knee to Draco’s and feel the warmth raditiate even through the fabric of his trousers. On one occasion, Harry was sure his action was matched with the same eagerness he felt. As a result, Harry felt the goosebumps litter themselves across his body. Once he was sure that the growing obsession with finding ways to touch wasn’t one-sided, Harry felt emboldened. With each encounter, Harry grew braver, more rash. Where once he would only chance pressing his thigh flush agasint Draco’s under their desk in potions, he now felt comfortable placing a hand on Draco’s thigh. And when he wasn’t rebuffed, a now single-minded need to touch Draco in less innocent ways burgeoned inside him. With a small squeeze of his hand, he could hear Draco’s breath become more erratic. Moving from the languorous rhythm into a laboured, barely contained one. At the sound of a particularly deep intake of Draco’s breath, Harry felt the goosebumps cover his body so quickly that his vision blurred and his heart pounded relentlessly. After weeks of breathtaking madness, Harry was no longer able to sustain his facade. Obviously, he wasn’t making his life any easier by elongating the foreplay of innocent touches. And obviously, Draco was as undone by this as he was becasue after Potions, Harry found himself being shoved, rather wildly, into an alcove. Before he could react properly, he found himself pinned to the stone wall by Draco Malfoy, who looked quite distraught. His cheeks were flushed pink, his pupils blown wide, his lips parted, and his chest heaved rhythmically. With a certain grace that Harry was sure he would not have been capable in his state, Draco leaned forward and closed most of the space between their faces. In this position, Harry could smell the scent of Draco’s breath. He could feel the rise and fall of Draco’s lean, muscled chest against his own. He was drowning in the incandescent pleasure of each part of their bodies touching. Goosebumps blossomed across his body, pimpling his skin and awakening his cock, which he felt rash enough to grind into Draco’s hip. With a whimper, Draco muttered in a guttural tone, “What are you trying to do to me, Potter?” To which, Harry replied, “Seduce you, obviously.”


End file.
